Zaira Holmes, Daughter of Sherlock Holmes Season 1
by Lady Jay Hood of Gisborne
Summary: Zaira Holmes is a clever girl who always had many wonders about the world. She loves mysteries that give her a challenge. In this fan fiction, there will be many mysteries for her to solve, meet new friend and foe, and really experience what her father has been through with her faithful companion, Jenny Watson. How far with these mysteries take her?
1. Prologue

Prologue

Sherlock and Molly Holmes stared at their newborn daughter. She looked exactly like her father. Same curly brown hair and lovely sea blue eyes like her father. They stroked her hair and laughed.

"What should we name her, Sherlock?"

The baby girl was as beautiful as a rose.. "We should name Zaira."

"That's a beautiful name Sherlock." Molly said and kissed the soft forehead of Zaira.

Two days later they checked out of the hospital and drove to 221B Baker Street to show John Watson, his wife, Sarah, and Mrs. Hudson the beautiful baby girl.

As Sherlock walked in carrying his daughter Mrs. Hudson and John rushed to him with delight. Sherlock first gave the baby to John, his best friend. He rocked her gently back and forth in slow swift movements as Sarah was staring over his shoulder. Their baby, Jenny, who was just three months older than Zaira and was in her mother's arms.

Then, John handed the baby girl to Mrs. Hudson. She smiled and petted the girl's soft cheek. "She's a beautiful girl, just like her daddy, eh Sherlock?"

She handed the baby back to Molly and Sherlock who were walking upstairs.

The last thing they heard was, "The next generation, Zaira Holmes and Jenny Watson.


	2. Episode One: Who's Your Daddy?

Episode 1: Who's Your Daddy?

I stormed down the street as the other girls were laughing and taunting me. I rubbed the bruise from being beaten up by their 'boyfriends', which I like to call their goons.

My best friend, Jenny Watson, was running down to catch up to me. "Zaira, wait up! Zar!" Zar was my nickname for her and I liked it. It was sort of a cute pet name.

Jenny eventually caught up to me, but we were already at Mrs. Carter's Orphanage for Girls. Yes, I went to all-girls everything!

Jenny wrapped her hand around my arm and said, "Look me in the eye, Zar." I was looking at the street for I couldn't face my kind and neutral friend.

"Please, Zar."

I faced her with on the verge of tears. "Can we go inside, Jenny? This is private." We entered the orphanage and said hi to Mrs. Carter, the caretaker.

"Do you want anything, girls?" We said no thank you because I went from danger to high danger of crying.

The highest floor, the attic, was my room. I loved it for it was mysterious and suspenseful. I loved exploring the old antiques hidden there. When I was five, I had the pick of any room in the orphanage, but when I saw the attic, I immediately fell in love. I tugged on Mrs. Carter's sleeve and fussed about having the attic. Eventually, she gave in and agreed.

We sat on my bed. I pulled my knees to my chest and looked at Jenny. She smiled and asked, "So, spill it, Zaira."

"I want parents, Jenny. I don't know why mine gave me away. It's just not fair," she started to stare at the ground with guilt taking over her expression.

"Jenny, is there something you're not telling me because I know by your expression there is."

"Um…" But before Jenny could start explaining, Mrs. Carter came in.

"Zaira, there is a man here to see you, love."

"Tell him if he wants to talk, he can face me." She nodded and left the room. A couple minutes later, a man with straight brown hair and blank brown eyes came in the room. I crossed my arms over my chest. Jenny left for she was 'uncomfortable'. I could tell she knew this man some way.

"Zaira Holmes."

"Zaira Carter." I growled. I didn't know who he was nor do I have no intention on knowing.

"You must come with me."

I tightened my arms and stared him straight in the eye. "You will have to drag me by my cold dead body!" I snarled.

"Come with me now or I will drag you."

"Do it. Judging by your reluctance, you most likely won't come and drag me away." I smirked which made the man more angry. "May I escort you out?"

He sighed and buried his face in his hands. "I will do it myself, but be warned, Zaira Holmes, I will be back."

Mrs. Carter walked in. "Zaira dear, it's time for dinner." I hopped off the bed and bounced down the stairs so I could beat all the girls to dinner.

I sat down and started eating the fish Mrs. Carter cooked with beans and carrots. All the other girls gently glided down the stairs, giggling, whispering and pointing at my now bruised high cheekbones. I rubbed it gingerly and ignored their rude attempts at tormenting me.

Cheryl, a girl who lives here taunted, "What's wrong, _Zar_? You got beat up by some boys. The toughest girl can't take a joke or a beating!" Everyone joined for you don't stand up to Cheryl unless you had the guts like me. No one wanted to be her enemy. It would be like hurt 24/7.

"It's not my fault that you're so weak that you need your goons to defend you." This was when many girls ohhed. She _humphed _and trotted off in her too high heels with her back up humphing and tossing their hair as a sign of disapproval.

I finished quickly for I felt so unwelcome with all the cruel glances and glares. One girl 'accidently' spilled water on me as I was returned my plate the dishwasher and cleaning it. I rolled my eyes as she said, "Oops, sorry, Zaira." She laughed as she strutted to Cheryl and the other girls of the orphanage.

I walked upstairs calmly, showered, brushed teeth, and changed into my pajamas for I had no reason to go back downstairs. I picked up the latest book the girls were reading, but instead I was recording the answers to easy police cases that the police couldn't solve. It was fun because no one could see the obvious, but me. I fell asleep with the book and pen in my hand.

Loud bangs and screaming woke me. I cracked the attic door to find many girls being shoved by burly men into the hall and herded downstairs. I was next. I changed into a jeans and yellow t shirt quickly. I shoved my socks and crammed my feet into my shoes. After, I opened the window and started to climb out. I jumped on the fire escape stairwell. The men were barging into my room. I closed the window. I ran down the stairs and jumped over the railing on the ground of the alley. I ran at blinding speed. As cold as I felt, I knew I would warm up.

A gunshot as heard and it landed right in the back of my shin. I howled in pain and fell down scraping my knees, elbows, and face. My clothes were caked with muddy water. I started to stand, but pain shot threw my leg. I was so close to the hospital. ..

Police cars were zooming in front of me. I took one glance to find a man with the same curly brown hair and sea blue eyes with high cheekbones staring at me before he ran away. Was he my attempted assassin? Thank God he failed.

Blood stained my pant leg and the pain grew numb. I blacked out. The last thing I could hear any cries of the police, firemen, and possibly the girls and Mrs. Carter.

Molly was crying as she was being faced by the police. Moriarty had found her daughter. That was why Zaira was orphaned. She was too big of a target. Sherlock was to take his daughter back, but he was still out there. She heard her daughter got shot in the leg which made her even more worried, but luckily, she had been saved.

Lestrade came out and sat right in front of Molly. "Mrs. Holmes, a girl was shot today and we want to know the parents, we took blood tests and it showed that she was related to Sherlock and you. How is the mother of Zaira?"

"I am, Inspector Lestrade."

"Who is the father of the child?" Molly cried some more. "Well who?"

"Sherlock Holmes."


	3. Episode Two: Who's Under the Mask?

Episode 2: Who's Under the Mask?

I was in the car, driving to my new home, 221B Baker Street with my original parents. The right leg, the one that was shot, was replaced by metal and fake skin. It was supposed to be stronger.

When we got home, Mum and Dad helped me out since my leg still hurt and guided me to my room. I hugged each one of them for I loved them. They were my caring parents and nothing could change.

Jenny came in later and smiled. "At least you are alright. I mean I was worried. I thought you were going to die, Zar."

I giggled and said, "I guess I'm invincible, Jenny."

When Sarah came to tell Jenny she had chores, she groaned as they both left. I laughed and read the news. A masquerade was to be held today and everyone was going to attend.

Mum already gave me a dress. It was white with a sparking wrap. I thought it was too much, but she insisted. The dress was floor length.

A couple minutes after Jenny left, Mum came in and told me to dress. She was already dressed up in a bright green dress that was cut off above the knee. She was wearing her hair in her light brown hair in a bun and head a gorgeous gold necklace that would attract any attention. She was holding a green mask for everyone needed a mask to attend. I thought I would look funny in a mask, but I could probably take it off when we leave.

I dressed up and wrapped the scarf around me. Mum took some pictures and said I looked beautiful, not cute, but beautiful. She did my half bun of my hair and sprinkled silver sparkles. After she handed me a white mask with silver swirls all around it and then placed white pumps on my shoes. I tripped and almost fell the minute I stood up. She laughed and helped me up.

We waited for Dad to come out. He was wearing a black tuxedo with a black mask to along with it. He looked handsome, but wearing a mask hardly went with anyone. Jenny and her parents came in.

I laughed, "Look at you, Jenny." She was wearing a bright purple dress that was short in the front, but long in the back which matched her blonde hair and stormy blue eyes perfectly.

"Look at you. Zaira, you're gorgeous."

We walked downstairs. Jenny and I had to hold onto each other for my pumps and her silver opened toe heels were hard to manvoeur in.

Mrs. Hudson came out wearing a simple dark blue dress with black pumps. "God have mercy, you girls are gorgeous!"

I blushed for I have never been told I was beautiful by anyone.

The ride wasn't long for it was to take at the place at the city hall. The minute I placed my mask on, I felt a bit ridiculous for wearing a mask killed the vibe of beauty, but no one could tell who are

Everyone took their partners and started dancing. Jenny had a boy ask her and she happily accepted. She was a bit reluctant as she followed him on the ballroom floor, but I encouraged her.

Suddenly, a teenage boy asked, "Would you like to dance? I turned to find a boy with tanned skin, deep brown eyes, and black hair. He was handsome. I accepted his hand and he led me onto the ballroom floor.

We started dancing slowly to the Waltz music. I laughed as he spun me very fast. He giggled back. It was a wonderful time. It felt like we were the only two there. Even though his white mask concealed his identity, I could still see his deep brown eyes which were full of interest.

As the night was ticking away, we didn't talk, we danced. I thought it would be nice to leave my identity a mystery as did he. In the end, we bowed and he kissed my knuckles. I giggled.

"Until we meet again, love." He ran off before I could say good bye. I had never felt so happy.

In the car, I took off my mask and just smiled and stared out the window, nothing could wipe the smile off my face. Tonight was perfect and I never want it to go away.

The next morning, I took a walk, explaining how I danced one night with this boy who was generous and mysterious, like me.

"That's nice, Zaira. Meanwhile, I had many admirers." We both laughed as our short walk ended.

I was completely surprised to find Inspector Lestrade in my flat with Mum and Dad. I closed the door softly and asked, "What's going on?"

A woman named Agent Donovan said, "We were wondering if you could come down to a crime scene?"

Most girls would be shocked, but I grew excited. "Really?! Wait, why?"

"We thought since you're the Freak's daughter, we might give you a shot."

"How far is the crime scene?"

"It's in London City Hall."

"Can I take Jenny?" Jenny eyes widen, not with fear, but wonder, excitement.

"Yes." Lestrade said.

"We'll follow right behind you." The agents left and I ran all the way to the city hall.

A woman in a long sleeve, floor length maroon dress was lying dead with her eyes open. I knelt beside her and examined the body. There were no physical assaults on her, so she couldn't have been stabbed. I noticed something about her nick. I grabbed it and turned it around, but it wouldn't budge. Someone assaulted her by bending her head at such degree that the head couldn't take it! I found a note in the lady's clenched hand. I murmured it to myself.

_One less dancer on the floor,_

_I am closer to my partner,_

_Who's under the mask?_

_-The Last Dancer_

"Well?" Lestrade asked.

"The woman has been killed by bending her neck so much that the bones couldn't take it. I could tell that this happened at midnight because the dance ended around elven fifty and she had to be alone. A note said that she is one less dancer and obviously the killer is closer to its sole target." I noted.

"Wow, she's as good as her dad." Donovan whispered.

"What is the name of the culprit?"

"The Last Dancer. I believe we are done here and have to wait."

"Why?" Jenny finally said.

"There's nothing else to look at, Jenny." I said. We both left and discussed it as we were walking to the local park.

"What's the woman's name?"

"I know nothing about her, Jenny. We just have to wait."

My friend's phone rang. She had to go and do buy some groceries. "Do you want to come, Zar?" I nodded no thanks. I planned on thinking this crime through. It was very clever.

When I entered my flat, Mum and Dad were smiling. "Zaira, can you sit down?"

"What happened?"

"Since you'll be solving crimes so much, we want to give you your first smartphone!" Mum exclaimed. It was an IPhone 4S. I was so happy and hugged them all. The first contacts I added were Jenny, Mum and Dad.

A few days later, another man was dead at the same place. Jenny and I rushed to the city hall.

I took pictures and noticed that this man was not injured by the neck. I looked everywhere. After, I turned him over to find a huge bump on the back of his neck. That was how he died. A note was left on his body. I took it, took the picture of both his neck and the note and read.

_One less dancer on the floor,_

_I am closer to my partner,_

_Who's under the mask?_

_-The Last Dancer_

"Oh my god…" I murmured.

"What?" Lestrade asked.

"The killer wrote the same thing on the note, but killed the man in a different way. All the suspects must have been asked to come here in their evening attire. But what is there connection? I assume the Masquerade that took place on Friday. My work here is done."

"So, the killer must have been from the Masquerade." Jenny noted.

"Yes, thank you, Jenny. Finally, someone gets it, you have enlightened me!" I rushed out and Jenny followed.

The last thing I heard was, "Just like her father!"

The next day, a teenage girl was lying dead. I took photos and looked the for the death cause. Her right hand was clenched. I opened it to find a pill bottle and the note.

_One less dancer on the floor,_

_I am closer to my partner,_

_Who's under the mask?_

_-The Last Dancer_

The killer obviously gave her the pill that led her to death. I noticed a scratch on the floor from under her head. I gave Jenny my phone in which she took a picture with.

It read: _Keith M_. What could Keith M be? Was it a name? Most likely. "Lestrade…"

"Yes, Zaira?"

"Search up all the names with the first name Keith and the last name, first initial M." He and his whole time rushed out.

Jenny said, "Who's Keith M?"

"Has to be someone from the Masquerade."

"Hmm..." We went back to 221B Baker Street in silence.

We went to bed for it was late and I was tired from thinking who The Last Dancer could be. I woke up when I heard the text tone of the phone.

I picked it up and it read, "_Meet me in the Masquerade room in your evening attire from the Masquerade without your mask. –The Last Dancer_.

I dressed up into my gown, wrap, and pumps and sneaked out to meet The Last Dancer. My heart was pounding, but not from fear, from excitement. I loved this stuff; it was what I lived on.

The ballroom was empty. My heels echoed on the hollow floor. "Hello?" It echoed in the empty room. A figure stepped out in a white mask and a tuxedo. He had black hair, tanned skin, and warm brown eyes. I stared in shock. My eyes widen. It was the boy I danced with.

"Zaira Holmes, I should have known. You are just like me, Miss Holmes, mysterious and wonderful. I have finally reached my partner."

"So it was you who killed all those people. Take off your mask, The Last Dancer, also known as Keith M." I said.

"Who's under the mask, Zaira?" He removed his mask and threw it aside.

"It is I, Keith Moriarty, son of James Moriarty! You didn't expect that, did you, Zaira Holmes, daughter of Sherlock Holmes?"

"Yo-your father is dead!" I gasped.

"No, my love, he is in hiding." He smiled.

He walked up towards me. I took my phone out, and hid it behind my back and called Lestrade and placed it on speaker. I am sure he was listening in.

"Now, I have caught the next generation of the Holmes. You have a special gift; use it with me, Zaira."

"Are you going to kill me to?" I asked.

"Oh no, I want to be with you…" Before Keith could go on, many people rushed in and arrested Keith. He struggled.

"We finally caught The Last Dancer, Keith Moriarty. Too bad he couldn't have the last dance." I taunted.

He was taken to the police car and before they slammed the door after him he said to me, "I will be back, Zaira Holmes. And I will have the last dance…"


	4. Episode Three: Who Kidnapped Mrs Hudson?

**Author's Note: What you have been waiting for, the season finale to Zaira Holmes, Daughter of Sherlock Holmes! Sorry it took me awhile. I couldn't think of any ideas for it and I wanted a cliffhanger. I had the ending, but not the beginning. Now to the season finale!**

Episode Three: Who Kidnapped Mrs. Hudson?

I was looking outside the window of the car as we were driving home from a whole family dinner including the Watsons. It was boring. To add to the tedious night, I hadn't had a case in one month and it was killing me. I don't know how anyone could handle it, even Dad. That was shocked me!

As we were walking out of the car, I heard a high pitched scream. Yes, finally! I grabbed my key from my satchel, unlocked the door and burst inside.

Furniture was scattered everywhere. Wood was broken and blood was splattered on the floor. I saw a glimpse of two tall and broad men carrying a woman away was screaming. I barely had to time to notice that it was Mrs. Hudson when a third goon punched me at the side of my temple. I fell to the ground. The last thing I heard was Mrs. Hudson calling for me. 

I woke up in bed. My hand rushed to my temple for find it swollen. I bandage was there. It was a bit wet. The wetness was blood. I groaned for the punch really hurt. I got up and walked outside of my room. Mum and Dad were sitting on the sofa. I ran to them, panicking.

"WHY ARE YOU JUST STANDING THERE, MRS. HUDSON HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED!" I screamed.

Inspector Lestrade came in as did the Donovan and her team.

"Freak girl, come with us."

I hated the woman because of her attitude towards my family and me. "Why should I?"

"Well, I thought you wanted a case and I'm offering it to you!" She seemed troubled and annoyed.

I crossed my arms over my chest and squinted into Lestrade's cold eyes. "Zaira, my patience is wearing thin. Coming or not?" Lestrade interrogated.

"I will come, but Jenny is too."

"Fine, just come on." Donovan snapped.

Jenny was at the door while I was climbing down the stairs to Mrs. Hudson's flat. "Ready, Jenny?" She rubbed her eyes from lack of sleep, "Sure why not?"

The flat was in terrible condition. The sofa was on the top the desk as papers were scattered across the floor, sofa, and tables. Plates, cups, and silverware were broken, thrown, and in places that were too high.

I picked up a crumpled up piece of paper lying in the middle of the flat. I unfolded it to find a threating note

_Zaira,_

_If you ever want to see Mrs. Hudson ever again, you will come to Warehouse 31 on Regent's Street. You have one hour to decide. Come alone or else._

A timer beeped. I picked it up to find that one hour, exactly had started. It was on my phone? How could that be possible? Someone must have hacked into it. I gave the note to Jenny. She muttered the words to herself.

"Zaira, you can't do this alone." Jenny seemed concerned.

"I have to. Who knows what will happen to Mrs. Hudson if you came with me?"

"Zaira, we can hide and you can sneak Mrs. Hudson out." Lestrade suggested.

"That's perfect." I murmured. It actually seemed reckless, but I was worried for Mrs. Hudson.

"Great, I'll bring the whole team!"

"No, Lestrade! Bring yourself and Jenny."

"What about me?!" Anderson protested.

"You're too loud and annoying." I retorted.

"Okay, so it's settled."

"I will walk there. Lestrade, you take Jenny in a car and hide behind the warehouse. I will help Mrs. Hudson." They didn't argue. Jenny followed Lestrade out the door and I could hear the car drive away. I ran after them all the way to Warehouse 31 only thinking about Mrs. Hudson.

When I reached the destination, I was all sweaty. I picked at the lock to the back entrance of the warehouse. Jenny and Lestrade were waiting there, silently, like thieves in the night.

I ran in. I scanned the area. Mrs. Hudson was in the middle of warehouse and there was no one guarding her. I ran to her started to undo her bonds.

She was crying, but thanking me. I ran out with her. As she walked out, she screamed and ran off with Jenny and Lestrade who were trying to pull her away from me.

My head was hit hard, and I dropped on the floor with my vision turning pitch black. 

I woke up, with my arms up and tied to a shelf. My head was throbbing and my vision was blurred. I groaned.

When my sight cleared, I found a medium height man with black hair, deep dark brown eyes, and tanned skin. He looked so much like Keith. My heart started to hammer in my chest. I was so stupid and reckless. I loved Mrs. Hudson, but I wish I was more clever like usual. This was his father, James Moriarty.

Moriarty was inches from my face. "I'm back."

_To be continued…_


End file.
